Vongola New Weapon Chap1
by MukuRoPineapple
Summary: Vongola has created a new weapon , what happen to it ?
1. Chapter 1

_In the Year of 2021…_

_The meeting of the Vongola's _

"_**Is everyone Here**_** ? "said Tsuna**

"**oh…where is Lambo?"ask Yamamoto**

"**THAT STUPID COW" yelled Gokudera**

"**I think he is still working on his new Weapon"said Ryohei**

"**since when did Lambo started creating weapon?"said the ****Bovino Boss**

"**You don't know ? since last year he started creating Weapon for Vongolo with Spanner"said Dino the Boss of Chiavarone.**

"**that piece Rubbish who upgrade my gun is Lambo?"scold Xanxus**

**Leviathan quickly ran to Xanxus side and said "Chill Boss!"**

**Creake… the door is open … …**

"**sorry im late !" said Lambo**

"**Nah,we just started . anyway what are you holding?"said Tsuna**

"**oh this is just a new weapon I just create . the function is just like the opposite of the Jū-nen Bazooka.****the Jū-nen Bazooka is to go to the Future for 5min . but this weapon is to go back to the pass for 5min."said Lambo**

"**Let me show you how it works". say lambo while activating the machine . "Ready?"**

**The Machine seem to be Shaking real Hard and Hibari Has a bad feeling about it.**

"**lambo, is the machine safe ? the machine seem very weird"Tsuna ask**

**Hibari can't stand and ask "did you did this machine yourself?"**

"**don't worry Hibari-senpai , I made this machine with Spanner .**

**Dino Shouted "I think u should test it on someone before you test it on the Boss."**

**Suddenly, the Machine started to countdown 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…**

**Poff…The room is covered with mist and the 7 of them has fallen in a black hole **

"**Errrmm,tsuna slowly open his is going on ."said Tsuna**

**When tsuna open his eye he found himself it the classroom when he was also saw Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun fell on the is no mistake Tsuna think this is Namimori High .**

**He walk to Gokudera and Yamamoto and said " I think the machine works we are in the pass ten years"**

**Gokudera and Yamamoto looks very scare and tell Tsuna " Ju-daime , behind your back"**

**Tsuna turn his head and saw a sensei Standing behind them**

**The sensei open his mouth and said "would you mind explain this Sawada Tsunayoshi!" *dark aura around him***

**Tsuna mind turn blank .and pull Gokudera and Yamamoto to a corner and say "do not ever let anyone found out that we are from ten years later"**

**Sha…the door slide and open . Ryohei,Hibari and Lambo walk in the class room and held to Tsuna and Said "I think the machine has a problem its been pass 5min but we are still not back yet . **

"**What do we do Now" ?Tsuna Ask.**

"**Oh yeah , since we went back to the past , can we used back the Jū-nen bazooka to go back to the Future" ? ask Yamamoto **

"**But the Jū-nen bazooka only work for 5 min"! said Ryohei .**

"**I got a plan We will send one people back to the future and ask Spanner to fix the machine . So , who will do it?we need somebody Fast" ! said Hibari.**

"**For Jūdaimen sake I will Do it"! Said Gokudera .**

"**Okay , Gokudera u do it" ! Hibari continue .**

"**Errrrr… guy even u have such a great plan But… I don't have the Jū-nen bazooka now …" Said Lambo slowly.**

"**What ! u Ahoshi(stupid cow) why u dint bring along the Jū-nen bazooka" ! Scolded Gokudera**

"**Im sorry , because I don't want to carry such a heavy thing around and I don't want to get stare by everyone since they often seen all these thing" .said Lambo**

"**Oh yeah , Lambo usually keep his Jū-nen bazooka in his Hair , but after Lambo change his style the Jū-nen bazooka cant fit in anymore" . said Yamamoto**

…**oh yeah …think Tsuna , Gokudera , Hibari , Ryohei. **

"**Im Sorry" …Apology Lambo.**

"**It okay Lambo all we need to do now is think another way" .said Tsuna**

"**Kufufufu~~ Oya , u are here too Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun" . said Mukuro standing at the window, Chrome is behind him.**

**Another weird one has Come . the classroom full of Whispering.**

"**MURUKO" ? shouted Tsuna .**

"**Oya , its been a short while and u started to missed me already" . Smirk Mukuro **

**-_-||||||||| .sweat tsuna.**

"**Anyway why are u here" ?ask Hibari.**

"**Oh , I come here because I wanna ask Sawa…" mukuro mouth has been covered by Gokudera**

"**Are u Baka(stupid) please speak softly"! pulled mukuro to the classroom corner. followed chrome**

_It seem like the classroom corner has become their bass.-_-_

"**Continue , talking". Said Hibari.**

"**Oh …I come here to ask Sawada about why am I in the Pass"? Ask Mukuro.**

"**Ohhhh… ,that is because Lambo has Created a new weapon that will made us go back to the Pass , so he test the weapon while we have the Meeting . but why are you here ,since u dint attend the Meeting" ? said Hibari**

"**Um…actually we did attend , we Saw you and Lambo Was Doing something , so Mukuro-sama though of Scaring u Guys but suddenly Poff we Came here" .Explain Chrome**

"**Are u guy still a kodomo(children)! Haiz"… . said Tsuna **

"**Do u think we Can Find Irie to Help us Bacause u see last time Irie did bring us to the Future once rite , so we could ask for help frm him" .Said Ryohei**

"**But , I went to find Irie last 10 years before he seems very different …" said Tsuna.**

"**Well , we have to try it since he is a Genius when he was young" .said Hibari**

"**Okay ,I guesse we will give it a try". said Tsuna.**

"**But , guys we Have to think a plan to Escape frm Here" . said Yamamoto.**

"**Krmm… …Hmmm…*clear troat* I am still Here Sawada Tsunayoshi !'' Yelled sensei. "What's wif ur Tuxedo, are u a mafia or something" ? "and y are u so tall already"!**

"**Nooo .. .. we are not mafia! this is for the ceremony tonight , yyeah … the ceremony for my aunt daughter wedding . u see… the height is because I grow a lot since yesterday night." Explain Tsuna.**

"**LAME ! EXCUSE ! it wont be wrong that u all are mafia look at the scar on Yamato Takeshi chin ! and Look at the guy with Weird Blue Pineapple Head and he looks exactly like a Molester , I bet the girl behind him is one of the victims!and she is force to cut the same hairstyle like HIM!And U SAWADA , how can everyone GROW so fast is one Same Night ! It is totally a LIE !" said SENSEI!**

"**What did U say about my HANDSOME hair ! and did u just say Im a molester ! im gonna k…"Yelled Mukuro **

"**Stop Mukuro-sama , calm down" .said Chrome**

"**It cant be Help" .said Lambo **

_A flashlight suddenly appear ._

_Tsuna Opened his eye and saw everybody lying on the floor except the Vongola's , Mukuro and Chrome ._

"**What did u did to Them , don't tell me u …." Said tsuna.**

"**Nonononononoonnnononono, Boss . I just make them sleep for a few min oh and erase some of their memory hehe".explain Lambo.**

**Pfuuuu~~~~ Lucky ~~~ .think Tsuna.**

**Let's Go , Shouted Ryohei.**

_To be Continue~~~_

**Chapter 1 ~ End **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the late Posting the Story , Here's Chapter 2. Hope You Peeps Likes It_

_Title:Vongola New Weapon Chapter 2_

_I Don't Own Anything :D_

_*__Chapter 1 review___

_"LAME ! EXCUSE ! it wont be wrong that u all are mafia look at the scar on Yamato Takeshi chin ! and Look at the guy with Weird Blue Pineapple Head and he looks exactly like a Molester , I bet the girl behind him is one of the victims!and she is force to cut the same hairstyle like HIM!And U SAWADA , how can everyone GROW so fast in one Same Night ! It is totally a LIE !" said SENSEI!_

"_What did U say about my HANDSOME hair ! and did u just say Im a molester ! im gonna k…"Yelled Mukuro _

"_Stop Mukuro-sama , calm down" .said Chrome_

"_It cant be Help" .said Lambo _

_A flashlight suddenly appear ._

_Tsuna Opened his eye and saw everybody lying on the floor except the Vongola's , Mukuro and Chrome ._

"_What did u did to Them , don't tell me u …." Said tsuna._

"_Nonononononoonnnononono, Boss . I just make them sleep for a few min oh and erase some of their memory hehe".explain Lambo._

_Pfuuuu~~~~ Lucky ~~~ .think Tsuna._

_Let's Go , Shouted Ryohei._

_On the Street Way to Irie House …_

**"Well****I think is This way." Said Lambo .**

_Strangers started to whisper "Nee nee .. Who are they , But they are HOT ." whisper by the people who walk Past ._

**"Is It just me ? I feel like everybody is Staring at Us ?" said the Silver Head .**

**"They Just a Fan of The Handsome Me." ****Narcissism by** **the Blue Nappo Head while Sway His head Like (Justin Bieber xDD) "**_But the blue Nappo head is Just Weird" whisper by the Young lady's that walk past . "_**WHAT DID YOU****SAID ABOUT MY AWESOME HAIR , YOU OLD FASHION OLD WOMAN !" said ANGRILY by Mukuro .**_"EEk , I just remeber i have to buy the groceries "said the woman while running away ._

**"Calm DOWNN ! " said Gokudera .**

_Irie's Condo ... _****

**"Here we are . *knock the door* are you there ? Irie? " Shouted Tsuna .**

**-door opan- "HIEEE ! Who are you guys *shiver* " said by a nerd looking guy while falling on the floor .**

**"There's no time ! let me talk to him ! Irie Shouichi , we are you future friends and we need your help" ask Lambo.**

_Meanwhile in ten years later ...  
>In Vongola's Mansion.<em>****

_"What sound is that ?" said by a guy with a husky voice._

_"the sound sounds like a explotion " said by the other guy ._****

_"It looks like it came from Lambo's Lab ! " said by the husky voice guy ._

_"Lambo's Lab ! Oh no, Boss is Inside and so the others ! said the guy with a worried sound._

_"What are you still Chatting Faster and check weather boss is safe!" . said by a loud rough voice ._

**"Where am i ? " said the silver hair .**

**"Ohh , Tako head ! why are you here ! " said the broccoli head .**

**"STFU , Ahoshi ! Why are you here ."Gokudera Yelled .**

**"Ohh , you two relationship is so good :D " said Yamamoto .**

**"No we're Not ! you baseball Freak " Shout Gokudera .**

_-Suddenly-_

**"HELPPPPPPPP!~~ " Yelled by a young man .**

**"JUDAIMEE ! What Happen !" Shouted by gokudera.**

**"HELPPPP ! Im stuck up here T.T "Yelled Tsuna.**

**"Why are you there ! err no i mean ! i as you left hand people i'll you " said gokudera .**

**"i dont care who are you just help me T.T" said Tsuna.**

**"Oh , It look so fun up there :D" said Yamamoto .**

**"Why am i always the unlucky one T.T" Said Tsuna.**

**"Shut Up ,or i bite you to death " . Said Hibari .**

**" HEEE! EKK! Hibari-san ! " scream Tsuna.**

**"Stop shouting like a Girl " said hibari.**

**"oh , kyoya long time no see ". said by a golden head .**

**"Who's there ?" said gokudera .**

**"its me -trip over- " said dino .**

**"-_-" i guess its really him ... "think everyone .**

**"Ohh , its Misty to the Extreme here !" shouted Ryohei.**

**"Oni-san? " said tsuna .**

**"Anyway where are we ?" ask Yamamoto.**

**" Are you there Judaimee! " said by a husky voice guy.**

**" ? " think everybody .**

**"WHO ARE YOU ! Where's Our BOSS ! Said the husky guy as soon as he sees a bunch of unfimiliar face .**

_~To be Continue ~_

**End of Chapter 2 .**

__


End file.
